prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Roro1000
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to All countries! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Wolfbln about Q-Travel Hi Roro. Welcome to this Wiki and thanks for your contribution. But I had to take off the most part and regroup it under the Naka label. I hope you understand. We can'T feature all different branded products on this article that are re-sold by the three major roaming platforms. When we take Naka resellers. Swiss mobile seems to be their original brand, but I'm open to change that. iVittamobile has relaunched and now re-sells a cheap 1GB pack for EU/US etc. at $10. That's cheaper than Q-Travel. So there is more reason to feature them than your product. On the other hand Q-Travel has a few more countries on their SIM, but data-only, no voice. So it's hard to draw a line here. DrimSim is featured as it follows a totally different price model strictly per-MB. And I can find very few countries where there are theoretically more expensive using just 1GB or 3GB than your product. Many users consider a per-MB rate as fairer than packages, where always an unused share remains. So please understand that we have to make a selection of which brands to feature. I'm open to your suggestions. But we can't feature them all. I'm personally not so convinced of Naka products. Those I've tested proved to be not so reliable after all (compared to Estonian or Jersey-based) SIM cards. Their support is minimal, their communication at least misguiding. For instance Q-Travel mentions 4G/LTE roaming as does DrimSIM. But you don't mention where, Drimsim mentions countries, but I checked it and LTE doesn't work there. This is not the way to do it. Please understand that this "all countries" article is an add-on and not focus of this Wiki. I don't like to edit it very much. We have roam like at home in the EU/EEA now and roaming prices have come down to domestic prices. So there is no need for internatl. SIM cards for most of Europe anymore. Of course, it looks different beyond Europe, but here many products remain expensive and a local option is often the better choice. After all, this is why we mainly make this Wiki. Internatl. SIM cards have their chance, but often they continue to be part of the problem (still ripping off users) and only very few of them can offer a real solution (with better rates or other advantages). Roro1000 (talk) 11:46, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi Wolfbln Many thanks for your message. First of all, I appreciate all the work you do for this Wiki. As a traveller I was very grateful to have such a detailed overview about all the various SIM options around the world. On the one hand I can fully understand your points regarding the “all countries” SIM category. There are and might always be cheaper local domestic solutions. On the other hand, I think multi country travellers (not just within the EU) are looking for simple, convenient and easy manageable international solutions. Therefore, a complete and comparable overview of the actual offerings would be helpful. Regarding the Q-Travel offer, from my understanding it works slightly different compared to the classic prepaid SIM solutions. Instead of topping up your balance with an amount of X EUR/USD which will be deducted by the usage or by buying a data package for a dedicated region you buy a data package within the App with a validity period which can be used in one or both the coverage zones. Now you can argue what is better or more convenient, different pricings in each country or a flat rate for a reasonable price for a wider region. I personally like the latter and compared to local offerings, I have a solution which works for multi travelling purposes. Roro1000 (talk) 11:46, January 2, 2018 (UTC)